Réflexion sur la Fille
by Isagawa
Summary: Un petit essai sur le personnage de la Fille, de SLG, parce que ce personnage mal-aimé mérite un peu plus d'amûûûr. (Sinon, les genres sont mis de nouveau totalement au pif.)


_**Disclaimers :**_

 _Je ne prétends pas posséder Salut les Geeks, qui est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, de même que la Fille et les autres personnages cités._

 _De même, cet essai a été relu par ma sublime bêta, j'ai nommé Ednalie ! ( _Goodword)_

 _ **NDA :**_

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous l'avez (peut-être) remarqué, je reviens sur ce fandom, où je suis encore novice, après un temps assez court je vous jure que c'est totalement inespéré, ça fait plusieurs années que l'inspiration se fait rare et là je ponds plusieurs écrits coup sur coup et si vous me suivez sur Twitter, vous savez que j'ai même des projets sur le feu, je n'y crois pas, c'est trop beau._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une fanfiction qui m'amène, plutôt une réflexion. J'ai été amenée dernièrement à repenser au personnage de la Fille, de SLG, qui m'a l'air d'être assez mal-aimée, non seulement par le fandom mais également par son créateur, Mathieu (ce qui est plus rare). Je vous la fais courte : ça a cogité dans ma tête, je me suis posée quelques questions, et quand je me pose des questions souvent j'en sors un texte._

 _Ceci n'est donc pas une fiction : c'est un essai, une réflexion sur le personnage de la Fille, ni plus ni moins. De plus, je l'ai écrit comme si je m'adressais directement à Mathieu : je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est ce qui m'est venu en premier, et j'ai trouvé ça sympa au final (et puis on ne sait jamais, si un jour il tombe là-dessus (on peut toujours rêver), ça facilitera la communication)._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous fera réfléchir. Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

 **.:.**

 **.: Essai sur le personnage de la Fille :.**

 **.:.**

 **.**

Cher Mathieu,

Si tu as lu la note de début de chapitre (et tu as intérêt à l'avoir lu, coquin), tu sais pourquoi tu es là. Quoique, en y repensant, tu t'es peut-être retrouvé là par hasard. Eh bien ne t'inquiète pas : moi aussi. Ça m'a prise complètement par surprise, mais je me suis rendue compte que la Fille, ce personnage qui au premier abord m'avait semblé si creux, m'intéressait et me parlait en fait bien plus que ce que je ne pensais. Or, toi-même, tu m'as à plusieurs reprises donné l'impression (peut-être fausse) de ne pas apprécier ce produit de ton imagination. Eh bien sache que, à ma minuscule échelle, j'espère faire changer un peu les choses. Allons, assieds-toi si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

La première chose à dire est sans doute que pour dire vrai, au début, je n'adorais pas la Fille. Je n'avais rien contre elle c'est juste que, bien qu'étant moi-même de sexe féminin, je ne m'identifiais pas à elle. De plus, je trouvais que ses interventions n'étaient le plus souvent pas hyper bien amenées, ses dialogues moins bien chiadés que ceux du Patron, du Geek, etc. Alors, quand tu as décidé de la supprimer de l'émission, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été dévastée.

J'ai été encore moins dévastée par cette nouvelle quand, peu de temps après, j'ai vu l'interview-canapé que tu as donné sur madmoiZelle. Celle où tu expliquais (je rembobine un peu pour les néophites) que tu trouvais ça insultant pour les femmes de la communauté SLG d'avoir créé un personnage qui se distinguait uniquement par son sexe – et non pas par d'autres traits de caractère comme le fait d'être perché H24 pour le Hippie, par exemple – et qu'elle était en plus terriblement clichée. Et c'était intelligent, ça se tenait, je n'avais rien à redire à ça. Donc, pour le coup, ça n'étonnera personne que j'ai applaudi tant que possible (mon côté je-suis-féministe-et-je-le-montre-haut-et-fort j'imagine). Je trouvais cette décision parfaitement sensée.

Au début donc, la Fille, je l'adorais pas trop. Parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas vraiment rire (j'imagine que tu te forçais toi-même pour écrire ses répliques et que ça se ressentait), et pour toutes les raisons sexistes que tu as citées plus haut.

 **.:.**

Et puis tout cela a changé : certes, dans le cadre strict de l'émission Salut Les Geeks, on ne pouvait toujours pas dire qu'entre la Fille et moi c'était l'amour fou. Mais, sans que je ne m'en rendes vraiment compte, mon opinion a évolué. Et cela, c'est grâce au fandom SLG, et notamment aux fanfictions.

(Mais si, tu sais, ces écrits géniaux mais parfois très dangereux pour ta santé mentale.)

Cependant, je ne crois pas avoir jamais lu de fics où la Fille est le personnage principal, et pourtant, crois-moi, je suis une lectrice assidue ! Non, elle était le plus souvent un personnage secondaire, au même titre que tes autres personnalités.

Eh bien, crois-le ou non, mais ce sont ces fanfictions, pour la plupart sans prétention, pour la plupart sans développement dingue du personnage de la Fille, qui m'ont sans le vouloir poussée à changer de regard sur elle. Elles ont fait ressortir la tendresse, faible mais bien réelle, que j'entretenais pour ce personnage. Je ne sais pas vraiment _pourquoi_ : peut-être (et c'est même probable) que ça tient au fait que la plupart des auteurs de fanfictions sont des femmes, et qu'elles abordaient de ce fait ce personnage avec plus de naturel et de facilité que toi. Dans tous les cas, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais au final bien plus de points communs avec la Fille que ce que je pensais.

De fait, la Fille, c'est la représentation de l'ado pré-pubère qu'on a (presque) toutes été. Et tu as raison de la considérer comme clichée mais je vais t'apprendre un truc : à cet âge-là, on l'est toutes. Je l'affirme haut et fort, et j'en suis d'autant plus certaine que j'ai une petite sœur qui a eu 13 ans il y a une semaine et que je le remarque plus que jamais.

Si tu savais à quel point je me suis reconnue plus jeune, _à quel point je reconnais ma petite sœur_ dans ce personnage que tu n'aimes pas, tu changerais peut-être d'opinion sur elle toi aussi.

La Fille, c'est la part « gamine de collège » qui sommeille en nous toutes. C'est la fillette qui commence à avoir les seins qui poussent et qui se sent plus pisser, celle qui a un sourire entendu et qui en sait plus niveau blagues de cul que ce qu'imaginent les garçons c'est celle qui fangirl sur Justin Bieber ou les One Direction mais qui affirme dans le même temps qu'elle est hyyyyyyper indépendante c'est celle, aussi, qui se croit plus forte que le monde entier mais qui attend désespérément qu'on lui dise qu'elle est jolie. C'est celle qui tortille du cul en espérant naïvement séduire (elle se rendra compte deux ou trois ans plus tard que c'est une mauvaise idée) mais qui est féministe de l'extrême et qui crie au sexisme dès qu'on lui met un balai dans les mains – et ce, même si c'est pour ranger sa propre chambre.

Heureusement, on ne reste pas comme ça longtemps : juste pendant notre préadolescence et une partie de notre adolescence. Mais il n'empêche que, pendant deux ans, trois ans, peut-être quatre, les filles (pour la plupart, je le répète, hein, pas de généralités douteuses) deviennent des paradoxes ambulants, un peu ridicules, passablement énervants et bizarrement touchants.

Eh bien tout ça, Mathieu, c'est ce que me renvoie la Fille à la figure dès que je la vois apparaître, que ce soit dans tes vieux épisodes ou diverses fanfics. Je m'estime être quelqu'un de plutôt lambda, alors si ce personnage me fait autant d'effet à moi, j'imagine qu'il a fait le même effet à d'autres.

Or, j'ai eu l'impression (peut-être erronée) que tu prenais la création de la Fille pour rien d'autre qu'une connerie sexiste.

Je me dresse fermement contre cette idée.

La Fille est un personnage qui nous parle, et qui est par ailleurs un chouette ressort humoristique dans pas mal de fanfictions (niveau whatthefuckesque elle en tient une couche quand même). Et si tant est que tu creuses un peu sa véritable psychologie – ce qui n'est pas une tâche facile vu que tu es un mec, c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas l'adolescence féminine, de même que je ne saurais expliquer l'adolescence masculine – si tant est que tu creuses sa psychologie disais-je, la Fille pourrait selon moi devenir un personnage plutôt intéressant. Et pour le coup, il faudrait peut-être penser à la renommer – la Fangirl ? l'Ado ? – car elle ne serait, du même coup, plus un personnage sexiste basé uniquement sur son sexe mais un personnage avec un vrai caractère, comme toutes tes autres personnalités.

Et personnellement, je trouverais ça plutôt cool.

 **.**

 **.:.**

 **.**

 _Ce petit essai s'arrête ici. Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui sont allés jusqu'au bout et je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai eu à certains moments un ton « donneur de leçon » ce n'était pas DU TOUT mon intention. Je voulais juste partager mon opinion sur ce personnage sous-estimé que beaucoup qualifient trop rapidement de « creux » alors que, merde quoi, il a selon moi un potentiel énorme._

 _(Et inutile de préciser que Mathieu, si tu passes ici, j'adore absolument ce que tu fais.)_

 _(Et puis merci d'avoir lu hein, c'est un honneur.)_

 _À bientôt, et keur sur vous :)_


End file.
